


Kickin’ In

by vocal_implant



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocal_implant/pseuds/vocal_implant
Summary: In which Johnny’s biochip ends up in the head of an old friend rather than a stranger. This old friend? Samurai's personal merch designer and seller, Kix. And now with Johnny back, they both end up having to tie off the loose ends of the early 2020sThis is a a work in progress, I just post so I'm not on the clock
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

This shit is in progress I just didn't want the pressure of a month so here's a disclaimer. I don't have the other shit up, it'll come when it comes. I think this idea of Johnny ending up with someone he knows could be interesting so I'm kicking with it. Feel free to bookmark, or don't, you do you 

I also accidentally posted one part so have at it


	5. Chapter 5

Kix had woken the next morning without his arm. The conversation with Kerry about going back to chrome had hooked into his head and Johnny being Johnny, was all for it. Without any cyberware, it was just rough scar tissue as a result of his anesthesia-less shoulder disarticulation. Ask about the worst pain in the world? Amputation, no competition. Even Johnny could agree. 

"Finally up?" Johnny materialized at the end of his bed.

"Johnny?"

"What?"

Kix took in a deep breath, cracking his neck, "let's get baked today. Let's go see Vik, get my arm, then just get fucked up."

"Bet you still smoke the same strain and everything."

"Damn straight. Misty also said she might have something to give you the wheel sometimes and put me in touch with a netrunner who might be able to put me in an engram. Also know a guy, done some shit. He's currently being held by a nomad clan."

"So that's the plan, then. Put you on a chip, I get the body, you get this nomad guy. We get biosculpted to hell and back and it's just like what 2024 could have been."

"Hopefully."

"It's never that easy."

"Maybe for once it will be. Just for once in our lives, there'll be something that goes okay."

"I envy your optimism."

"Hate to admit but I think it's just denial. Let's just this show on the road, another day-another day closer to death," Kix finally got up, grabbing a tank top and jeans from on top of his dresser.

"There's something else on your mind. Hit me."

Kix hesitated, pulling on his jeans.

"Kix."

"If there's no other way... I'm okay dying. I'm willing to give up my body."

"That's a two way street, if there's a way to save you that kills me, I'm willing to put myself down for you. I cheated death once, I'm not putting you at risk to cheat it again."

"Guess I always envied your confidence, even as I've gotten older."

"You're a lot less timid than when we me. You were also only 15 then."

"In my memories you've seen, you ever seen anything before then."

"Yeah, saw you in a helicopter. A kid, leaving Staten Island to go to Night City. Arasaka executives for parents. Your mom, she seemed like a kind woman. Seemed like she actually have a fuck about you."

"Weird to think I'd never told you of my life before we met."

"Never too late. I'm all ears."

"My mom, you're right. She did care about me. She was a lot like you but was willing to put her heart on her sleeve for me. I was 14 when she died, caught a bullet in Northside." 

"And your old man?"

"He... He snapped at me more, drank. Never hit me but words can cut far deeper than a knife. One day... I just... I-I lost it. I stabbed him. 28 times exactly. Fuck, the blood. Then as one would expect, I cleaned myself off and packed up. I just left, didn't look back. Wandered south. Three days later I wandered into Chombatta and you bought me breakfast."

"The start of friendship that would last almost six decades and counting. Guess it didn't hurt laying down my hard earned eddies for some kid who looked on the brink of death."

"I blame you for my pot addiction though, who the fuck gives a 15 year old weed?"

"Me, I do. And I taught you good weed and bad weed and then let you find your own. And you came back with a strain called Avalanche."

"Tastes like shit, gets you higher than the Crystal Palace. And you loved it."

Johnny shrugged, realizing he had no response for that. 

"You know, Kix, I chatted with some Maelstrom, looking for someone to build the arm. Got something better for ya," Vik rolled across the dank basement of a clinic to a metal case. "Got in touch with a scavenger, his old man picked up this piece from the Oil Fields, recognized it and never sold it. Family heirloom of sorts until I told him about you and your roommate's sich'. Gonna be a bit more expensive than we initially talked about but..."

Vik opened the case to a scuffed metal arm. 

"I'm pretty sure I may have snagged the original," Vik smiled.

"No fuckin' way. That's batshit crazy, there's no way you got your hands on his actual arm," Kix shook his head.

"If not, it's a damn convincing copy. Your friend got any defining marks?

"Tricep area, there'll be a dent and two scratches crossing over each other. Underside of the forearm should be scuffed up from leaning on rails and such," Johnny looked as the arm which Kix over turned to look for the marks. 

"Well I'll be damned," Kix muttered, running his fingers over the scratches.

"It's the real one then?"

"Fuck, Vik, you really outdid yourself. I'll pay you triple for it," Kix looked at the ripperdoc.

"Nah, just double. Just had to fix it up a little, make sure everything moves right but it's in damn good condition for being early 2000s. Buying it off the scav was the hard part. I hardly made any changes, only put in some touch sensors but only in the hand. Now sit, get this bastard on and working."

Vik got up, dragging a tray of tools over. 

"Just a sting-" he took a syringe from the tray.

"Vik, drop the painkillers," Kix took off his tank top and sat up, arm exposed.

"You sure? This will probably hurt more than when you lost it in the first place. Most of the connectors go under the skin."

"I've been awake during surgery before, I can handle it."

"You or him requesting this?" Vik glanced around the clinic, knowing he wouldn't see Kix's companion.

"I'll let you decide."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you. Nerve connections will be the worst part so we'll handle that first but I've gotta open you up."

"Do your worst, Doc," Kix relaxed.

"Alright but if you scream, you have to explain to the neighbors what's going on," Vik steadied Kix's shoulder and cut the first layers of skin back.

The pain was bearable and Kix had lost most nerves in his shoulder so it only felt like a sting. As Vik got deeper, pain began to swim on that half of his body. The ripperdoc periodically checked on Kix, make sure his back wasn't stiff from sitting like he was or the pain was still manageable. And Johnny just shifted uncomfortably as he also felt the pain. 

"I get pain is some kind of validation to you but this isn't worth it, Kix," Johnny shook out his arm for the seventh or eighth time. 

"Come on, we're doing good. When all said and done, it feels better to come down from a lot of pain to soreness than being numb for a few hours and then being sore for a week," Kix bounced his right knee but he body still remained stiff as a board for Vik.

"You have the logic of a masochist. How fitting."

"Deep breath in," Vik positioned Johnny's arm against Kix's shoulder.

The netrunner closed his eyes and followed his ripper's instructions.

"And out," pain like fire shot from Kix's shoulder straight to his spine and head.

"Fuck!" he had barely enough restraint to keep still.

"Alright, move your fingers for me," Vik sighed.

Kix managed to wiggle his fingers and part of his hand.

"Promising enough, let's hook the rest in. You probably can't feel anything yet, right?"

"Nothing,"

"Get some more hits trying to get the motor-sensors and touch sensors in and connected then we'll sew you up."

"Sounds like a plan. Keep doing what you're doing."

They fell back into silence but even Johnny was less fidgety as the pain subsided to just weak burns like touching a hot pan. Kix found himself biting his lip as Vik stapled his shoulder around the arm and heat fuzed some of the skin to metal. Kix had gotten lost in though, thinking about telling Kerry. He figured he should just surprise him with it. But maybe polish it first.

"Alright, masochist," Vik teased, running a gloved finger along the seems between chrome and skin. "This thing is borderline permanent. Not much for care other than keep it clean. It's military grade so feel free to go swimming, shower, anything you want. Just be careful on those lonely nights."

"Don't worry, Vik, I'm actually left handed. Transferring your cred," Kix went into his bank account and sent Vik the eddies.

"Thank you kindly," Vik took an inhaler from a drawer. "Two hits now, two in an hour, two if the pain becomes unbearable. Should be clean but if you get any signs of infection, come and see me."

"Thanks, Vik, always. Especially in getting this," Kix stood.

"Any time. Don't know if you're back into boxing again but come by the club sometime, see what that thing can do."

"Yeah, maybe."

"You guys good right now?"

"A friend from Afterlife is giving us a hand right now, might have a way where neither of us end up dead."

"Good, I'm glad then. Let me know if you need anything, I'm always happy to help."

"Thanks, Vik," Kix nodded, taking his leave.


End file.
